The Blue Rose
by tsuginomai
Summary: In just one night, many events occur in the lives of Jack Frost and a close friend of his. All of these events lead up to one tragic event. Death. The only thing remaining is the single Blue Rose that remained in his friend's hair. Bad summary. Character loss. Tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

For a fanfiction contest I'm entering that's being hosted by a friend of mine :3 This won't be a very long story since I'm currently busy writing another fanfiction. Just letting you all know. I hope you enjoy reading though. The characters involve me and my friend's OC named Darcy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Darcy or any of characters from The Rise of the Guardians

`tsuginomai

* * *

It was a lonely and quiet night in the small town of Burgess. Jack was all alone in a park located in the middle of the town, having nothing else to do except watch as the stars in the sky twinkle in the dawn of night. It was no longer Winter, but the cool breeze of Spring that appears during the night reminded him a lot of the Winter season. It really wasn't that late at night. From the looks of it, it only looked like it was eight after. Sitting down on a park swing, he thought about how he really wanted to do something productive at the moment. It was too dark to look at colorful flowers on the sides or go to the meadows and run around in the grassy fields. For some reason, he just couldn't seem to think of anything he could do. Before he was about to get up from the swing he was sitting on, a familiar face suddenly popped into his mind.

"Whoa." Jack looked around in a daze, confused about the sudden image that appeared, "I wonder why she suddenly appeared in my mind." He stood up from the swing, continuing to look at the stars. "Darcy huh... Now why would I suddenly think about her at this time? Maybe I want to go visit her? Is that the case?" Looking back up the stars, the questions that he asked himself continued to run through his mind.

"For some reason, I can't seem to stop thinking. Out of all the people I've met..." He thought about everything for a moment until he made his decision. "...I guess I can go visit her. After all, there isn't really anything else I can think of that I can do."

~x~

Darcy sat down next to her bedroom window in a completely bored state. It was too early to go bed now. After all, it was Friday. Plus, she didn't feel like watching any TV or going on the Internet or anything similar to that. "Ugh," she grunted, patting her cheeks with her hands. Just about ready to force herself to go to bed, an idea of what she can do suddenly popped up in her mind. Her idea though had something to do with Jack Frost...

"J-Jack?" Darcy blushed at the thought,

"I-I don't know why I suddenly thought about him. Out of the… few things I can do at the moment, w-why would I think of Jack? Besides, I can always see him during the day. Why would I go and visit him at this time?" Perplexed, she stood up from the seat that she was sitting on and began to walk in circles around her room. She tried to think of other things she could do besides something involving _Jack_. It was no use though. All she could think about was Jack. Her face began to turn bright red.

"Ahhh!" she yelled, knowing that her parents were already asleep. She let her body fall down to her bedroom floor.

"It's not use. I just can't seem to stop thinking about him. Guess I'll just go with it." Sitting back upright, she looked to her left and then to her right in a conspicuous way before getting up and exiting out her bedroom. Quietly, she tiptoed across the upstairs hallway, heading towards her parents' bedroom.

"Looks like their asleep," she muttered as she peeked her head inside her parents' door.

"Alright. I guess it will be alright if I visit Jack for just a bit. Pfffth. Why am I even doing this…" And with that, she went back over to her room to change into clothes best suitable to wear at this time.

~x~

Leaving the park that he was at and trotting around the streets of the town, he looked around for some bushes with roses on them.

"Where can those rose bushes be? I know they have some here somewhere" Continuing to walk down the streets while looking at all the different bushes that he passed by, there seemed to be no sign of any roses on any of them. He sighed in complication. Just then, in the corner of his eye he saw a bush full of roses. He went over to bush which was sitting at the end of the street and rejoiced to himself when he saw a handful of roses on the bush. He was extremely surprised to find a single, blue rose in the middle of the bush. Picking it off from the bush, he smiled.

"Well I got lucky. I know that Darcy loves blue roses. I should probably give one to her when I go visit her. She'll like it for sure." Jack carefully picked the rose from the bush without touching any thorns. He noticed how there were only five petals on the rose before he placed it inside his hoodie pocket. Afterwards, he began his way to her house which was not that far from where he was currently at. He remembered the exact location of her house when he would drop her off after they both hung out which surprised him a bit. A few miles of walking had passed and he finally reached her house. The rose he picked out was still in pretty good condition. He was surprised how he was able to make out which house was hers since it was pretty dark out. He stood in the middle of the fstreet just staring at the house, hesitating to go over and randomly knock on the door.

"Why did I come here in the first place if I was question myself about this decision?" he sweat dropped.

~x~

"Ready," she muttered to herself, patting down on the clothes she changed into. She still had no idea why she was doing this, but she still decided to go with it anyway. After all, for some reason she really wanted to see Jack. Taking one last look back before she was about to do what she was going to do, she went back over to her bedroom window. Placing her hands on the window, she opened it slowly and carefully. After the window was completely open, she ended up taking another look back. "Seriously? ...Last choice Darcy. Should I go, or should I stay." Before she knew it, she slipped her body through the window. She found herself standing on top of her roof that.

"Looks like I'm going then. Alright. All I need to do is get down." She looked down at the ground from above her rooftop. "Well this won't be an easy process."

~x~

Jack continued to question about his decision until he saw Darcy standing on top of her home rooftop.

"D-Darcy? Is that you?"

Hearing the sudden call of her name, she turned her head over and saw Jack standing in the middle of the street. A blush started to appear on her face.

"Jack! Hey! _Why is he here?_" In a slow and steady process, Darcy made her way to the other side of the rooftop and stepped down on the ladder that was leaning against the side of her garage building. She then began to climb down the ladder. "Give me a moment Jack! I'm almost down."

"Take your time," he noted, still standing there in the middle of the freeway.

"You should probably move out of the freeway Jack. You might ge-" Before she was able to finish her sentence, she noticed a bright light that was coming from the West end of the street. As the light continued to travel down the street, she literally was about to freak when she found out that it was one of those big trucks that was probably passing by. Her eyes widened. "Jack! Look out!"

She watched as Jack turned his to his right in a confused manner. It was too late. Before Jack was able to react, the car slammed right into him. Jack was sent flying the direction he got hit. "Jack! Jack!" She rushed down the ladder and ran onto the street where Jack was lying motionless on the ground. A few tears began to appear in his eyes.

"Jack! Jack! A-Are you there? Speak to me!"

"Are you alright ma'am?!" a man who must of been the driver of the truck asked. Darcy did not even notice him come out of the truck since she was probably too busy worrying about Jack. You can see in his face that he was quite weirded out at what Darcy was doing right then and there. Her hands were placed on what it seemed like someone's body.

"I-I'm alright. I wasn't t-the one you hit," she mentioned in between tears.

"Really? Then what exactly did I hit?"

She looked around on the street to find something she could say that the man could of hit. "Well you see..."

"Never mind about it I guess. I just hope I didn't hurt you or anyone or anything," he mentioned, giving her a weird look before heading back inside the truck. She watched as the man backed up the truck, making some weird twists and turns before driving away on the same stide he came from.

"H-How rude. He could have at least helped me out here or something…" She turned her face back toward Jack. "Jack? Can you hear me? Jack. Jack..." Minutes of shaking his body and calling out his name had passed, and there was still no response from him. Darcy placed a hand on his chest, indicating that she couldn't feel his heartbeat or anything. She couldn't believe it. Jack… was gone. Just when she was about to go and visit him, he magically appears in front of her house but ends up losing it all in the end. The pain that she was feeling right now was unbearable. She could have done something to refrain this from happening. If only she climbed down from her rooftop faster enough... Questioning herself and what had just happened, Darcy was about ready to break down into tears. "W-Why…" Covering her eyes with her hands, she began to cry. As she continued to cry her eyes out, she suddenly felt the touch of what it seemed like someone's hand touching her own. Removing her hands away from her eyes, she saw Jack with his eyes wide open, looking as if he merely just got hit by a rock on the head and nothing worse than that.

"F-For you..." he slightly smiled, taking the blue rose that he got out from his hoodie pocket and extending it out over to her.

She took the flower Jack was holding in her hands. She was probably about to break down into more tears when she saw how the flower was a rose and that it was the color blue, which is her favorite type of flower and favorite color. Four petals were left on the rose.

"…Jack? Y-You're alive?"

"Yeah..." he nodded, "What. Did you think I was dead or something? I'm a Spirit you know. Spirits never die."

Darcy began to laugh at that remark.

"I don't get it. Why're you laughing?"

Unable to control her emotions, she threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. "I knew you wouldn't die! I just knew it! I had a feeling that you wouldn't. Jack!"

"Yeah. Um... D-Darcy. C-Can't... breathe..."

"Oh, right. Sorry," she apologized, removing her arms that were around his neck. A serious expression then came across her face. "I'm absolutely glad that you're okay and that you didn't die. Though you are a Spirit, you must be feeling some sort of pain somewhere even though you just got hit by a truck and didn't die.

"Well, I am feeling some pain around here," he admitted, hovering his hand all around his upper body area.

"Hmm. I don't think my parents have any kinds of medicine for that. I believe I got some money in my pocket right now so why don't I run down to the nearest mini mart store and get you some medicine for the pain. It won't take long. I should move you out of the street first before I head over there." Before Darcy was able to pick Jack up, he placed a hand up and began to stand himself from the ground. She could tell his body was still sore because he was wobbling a lot.

"I got it," he told her, forcing himself to take a step forward. Jack was about to fall forward face down when he took just one step but luckily, Darcy was there to catch him.

"Sure you do." And with that, she carried him over to her front lawn.

"Thanks..." he blushed, turning his head away from her after she placed him onto her front lawn.

Darcy let out a small giggle. "I don't think it would be best to bring you inside my house. I'm not even supposed to be here like this to tell you the truth. The only way I can bring you in is by my upstairs window but your currently wounded right now and I'm not strong you enough to carry you up. Just stay here and relax your body. I'm going over to get the medicine now." When Darcy was about to take her leave, Jack took a hold of her arm. She turned around when he felt her arm being grasped by him.

"Be careful, alright?" A look of worry appeared in Jack's face.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright. The store's not far from here anyway. I'll be back in like a few minutes or so."

Letting out a sigh, Jack released his grip on her arm. Darcy gave Jack a short kiss on the forehead before she trailed off along the sidewalk. He watched as she ran down the street and into the depths of the night. _Please... be careful out there..._

~x~

Darcy ran down the dark sidewalk of her neighborhood, taking notice that she was almost there at the end of the street. She stopped for a moment to catch her breathe. As she did, she realized that the blue rose Jack handed over to her was still in the palm of her right hand. Holding it up, she saw that there were only three petals left. "Already down to three huh." She placed the flower into her hair, using some bobby pins she had in her pocket to hold it up. With that, she continued to run down the sidewalk until she made it to the small mini mart at the end of her street. She stood in front of the doors of the mart, noticing at least one person that was inside the mart. "Here I am. I should hurry and go get the medicine to bring it back to Jack." She took a deep breath before entering inside the mart. She didn't notice though that one of the petals of her rose fell off, blowing in front of the face of a dangerous someone who stood on the side of the mini mart.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading! I will post a second chapter soon and that will be the end of this story so stay tuned :c

`tsuginomai


	2. Chapter 2

I know this was quick (deadline for contest is coming to and end :c) but here is the second and last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoy! I tried to make this as dramatic as possible. When it comes to genres like this, I'm not good at it AT ALL

Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Darcy or any of the Rise of the Guardian Characters

`tsuginomai

* * *

"Heh. Perfect," the man standing of the side of the building said to himself. Loading up the weapon hiding inside his coat, he waited for the right moment to invade.

~x~

While Jack was lying down on the front lawn of Darcy's house, he watched as the stars above him were twinkling in the moonlight.

"Just like a few hours ago. There seems to be more stars than there was before. Probably because it's already getting close to midnight." He watched as one star flew across the galaxy, passing all those other stars. That's when it hit him. Sitting upright from the ground, Jack felt a weird feeling rush through his body. For some reason, it had something to do with…

"Darcy!" Immediately, Jack stood up from the lawn and went to go pick up his staff that was placed on her front step. Sad enough, he wasn't still fully recovered from the car hit he received not long ago which affected him in his physical movement. Though he didn't have trouble bringing himself off the ground, he tried with all his might to walk a few feet to her front step and back on the lawn. _Come on Jack. Be strong… _Lifting up his staff up into the air, he tried to call out for the wind even though the pain he was feeling all over his body was hurting even more now. After getting a hold of the wind, he flew himself over to where Darcy was at which was in a convenience store. _Just hope that you're alright…_

~x~

"Excuse me. Where can I find the medicines that would help relieve body pain?" Darcy asked the man who was working in the front desk.

"Right down that aisle. Aisle three," the man replied, pointing out the aisle for her.

"Thank you." With that, she headed over to aisle the man said contained the medicines for body pain. As she looked around the shelves, a cool breeze swept in through a window that was open somewhere around the room.

"Brrrgh. Better go close this window. Don't want anyone catching colds," the man stated to himself, walking over to where the open window was.

_Wait_… _that feeling_… _was that… Jack?_

Just then…

"Everybody! Hands up!" Without even noticing anything that was happening around her, the man who was waiting besides the convenience building went in, holding a pistol in one hand. All the people in the convenience store put their hands up while crouching themselves down so they can hide behind the shelves. The criminal walked over to the store worker who was standing beside the open window. "You. Give me the keys to the cashier. NOW!"

"Why should I?" the man replied, looking like he was about to take something out of his pocket.

_A knife!_

Before the man was able to take any action, the criminal shot him right in the head, causing some of the windows to shatter because of the concussion of the gun shot. The few people who were in the store screamed out in terror after hearing the gun fire.

_Jack! Please hurry! I know you're heading over here._

Her body starting to tremble in fear, she didn't notice the criminal sticking his head out from the opposite side she was looking at just looking at her.

"Hello there missy," the criminal grinned at Darcy. Turning her body around, her eyes widened when she saw him. When she noticed the criminal slowly beginning to approach her, she tried to scoot her body back away from him. It was no use though. She was as stiff as a rock. Probably because of the fact that a criminal was standing right before her. Her eyes widened in fright as the criminal stood an inch right in front of her now.

"Now now. Don't be so afraid. I won't do anything to you."

_Yeah right, _she thought, knowing that she'll probably get shot if she said it aloud.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? …Why aren't you speaking?! Huh?!" Out of nowhere, the criminal grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up in the air.

_Oh no! What should I do?_

"H-Help!" she cried out.

She noticed one man who was hiding in the corner of the store stand up from where he was. Before he was even able to move a single muscle and help her out, the criminal fired at him. She watched as the man's body fell down to the ground. A few tears began trickling out of her eyes.

"Aww. Looks like the little girl is crying. Don't worry though. I can end all of your misery right here, right now…" The criminal brought up his gun from where he was holding it on his side and placed it on the right side of her head. He then placed a finger on the trigger.

_N-No… Jack… Jack!_

~x~

_Almost there._

From a somewhat short distance, Jack could spot a convenience store right around the corner. Quickly, he flew over to store. He was shocked to hear a loud banging noise coming from the small semi worn out building.

"Darcy!" _I knew it!_

After Jack landed down on the ground in front of the store, he literally was about to scream in anger yet terror when he saw a gun being pointed at Darcy's head.

"No!"

_Jack…_

A single tear flowing down her cheek, she watched as Jack stood outside of the convenience store staring at the situation.

_I-I'm sorry…_

Darcy closed her eyes for she knew this was the end. There was nothing she could do. Though Jack was outside of the store, he wouldn't be able to make it time since he still had pain seeping through his body. She waited until the criminal pulled the trigger of the gun. After moments of silence, the criminal who was aiming the gun at her head pulled the trigger and in an instant, she was gone. Her soul had just dispersed away from her body. Jack could even feel the presence of her soul disappear even from standing outside the store. One of the petals of the blue rose which was pinned onto her hair fell out, leaving only one petal left. After Jack regained himself after witnessing what just happened, he ran inside the store, not even caring about how much pain was building up inside of him and watched as Darcy's now lifeless body fell down to the ground. Angry yet sad, Jack took his staff and shot a beam of ice towards the criminal, freezing up his whole body. Going over to where the two bodies were lying and sitting still next to each other, he smashed the criminal's body who was now covered all over in ice. He knew that if the Guardians had found out that he froze a human being and shattered his body into millions of ice pieces, he would get in trouble. Even so, he didn't really care about that at the moment. All he cared about was that fact that a friend of his died right before his very own eyes.

"Darcy…"

Looking at the now lifeless body that once was the body of a person who had life a few hours ago made him feel awful. 'Why' was the question he was thinking of at the moment. Jack obviously knew that there were many bad people in the world of humans and spirits, but he still wanted an answer as to why. Just why this all happened. Tears forming in his eyes, he continued to stare at the lifeless body lying before him. He began to gently caress the cheek of Darcy's face.

"I-It's all my fault. It's all my fault s-she died," he cried, his tears turning into streams now. "I-If only… I-If only I didn't get myself h-hit by that truck. I would h-have been able to s-save her." Trying to stop his overflow of tears, he just couldn't for some reason. The tears just seemed to be pouring out with no way of ever stopping. Just like his tears, his emotions began building up as well.

"E-Even so… I should have been able to save her even though I was in so much pain. …Ahhh! Jack Frost! You don't deserve to call yourself a Guardian! A-After letting one of your friends die...!"

He couldn't take it anymore. His emotions were already reaching a certain level. He was already to the point where he was about to go crazy and lose himself. Just then, Jack spotted the blue rose he gave to her pinned in her hair while he was shaking around in anger. He noticed how there was only one more petal left though. Carefully, he picked off the flower from her hair. He didn't even realize how calm he became after noticing the flower in her hair.

"This Blue Rose… I should…" Lifting the blue rose up in front of his mouth, he blew on the rose which made frost appear all over the rose. He then blew another layer, creating a block of ice surrounding the flower so that the flower can last for a long time. He then placed the iced flower into his hoodie pocket. "T-There you go D-Darc-…" And with that, Jack fainted right on top of Darcy's body.

~x~

**Few yeas later…**

Walking through the cemetery of the Town of Burgess was one of the most creepy things Jack ever did in his lifetime… not really. It really was creepy though. Walking through a pathway with a bunch of dead bodies buried underneath the land. It wouldn't be unnatural to have a frightening feeling while walking past the tombs of dead people.

_Now where exactly is her grave…?_

Continuing to walk down through the dark, rundown cemetery's pathway, Jack looked around from left to right. He was trying to look for a _specific_ grave, but he just couldn't seem to find it. Placing his hands in his hoodie pocket, his eyes shoot up when he finally found the tomb that he was looking for. Walking up to it, he took whatever he had in his hoodie pocket out.

"Here it is. Looks like I found you… Darcy… I hope you're enjoying the place you're in now," he slightly smiled at the tomb, "Let's hope that we'll be able to see each other again… someday." Slowly, he placed the item he was holding which was the rose that was frozen inside the block of ice onto the top of her tomb stone. "It's a blue rose. I know how you like blue roses... I especially have been treasuring this one for years. It only has one petal now. Even so, I hope you like it… It was the last thing you had on you that you can say had to most meaning to it all…"

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter (like I always say) Darcy: If you're reading this, you better make sure I win this contest. Just joking :3 I probably am not. I am a bad writer. Well any who, thanks for reading!

`tsuginomai


End file.
